


A Conversation with Luna

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel's Asexuality Fics [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations with Luna tend to go sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation with Luna

Conversations with Luna tend to go sideways.

“Aren’t there any boys you like?” Ginny asks Luna, after Luna has patiently listened to a half-hour long rant about how Harry Potter drives her crazy.

“I don’t think so,” Luna says, with her customary serenity. “I’m not really interested in boys.”

Ginny pauses, because while she’s never actually _seen_ Luna act like she fancied a boy, Ginny has… _assumed._

“What about girls, then?” Ginny asks cautiously, as this new possibility occurs to her.

“Oh, no,” responds Luna. “Not girls, either. I’m just generally not interested.” Her tone is placid.

“Bollocks,” Ginny says bluntly, because Luna is odd, yes, okay, but surely no one can be _that_ strange, can they? Then again, it _is_ Luna. She sets the bar for strangeness. “Come on, Luna, there has to be _someone_ you think is attractive.”

Luna tilts her head thoughtfully, and considers.

“Well, I think you’re quite pretty, I suppose,” she says contemplatively, making Ginny’s eyes widen in shocked surprise.

“You fancy _me?_ ”

“Not at all,” Luna reassures her. “I just think you’re pretty. I would like to touch your hair, though, if you don’t mind. It looks quite soft, and I’ve always wanted to.”

Ginny stares at Luna. Luna blinks back, untroubled.

“How can you not like _anyone?_ ” Ginny asks, at last, ignoring the hair thing for the moment.

“I do like people,” Luna says patiently. “I just don’t want to kiss them, or do anything else like that, that’s all.”

Ginny considers this novel idea. Luna just watches her with a tranquil gaze.

“That sounds lonely,” Ginny ventures.

“Does it really?” Luna asks in surprise. “Not at all. Why, I have my _friends_.” She beams at Ginny, her pleasure at the idea of having friends palpable.

For a second Ginny’s throat goes tight and she swallows hard, because Luna looks so happy at what’s – what’s such a basic thing, really. Ginny wants so many things, but all Luna wants is something she should always have had in the first place. Having friends shouldn’t be a thing of wonder.

“I’m glad you have friends, Luna,” Ginny manages.

“So am I,” Luna says, and looks content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since the last one was a little sad, here's a really short, but happy ace!Luna fic.


End file.
